Harry Potter the master of Death
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Harry collected the Elder wand what he did not realize is that the master of Death meant he was the master of the Universal deity Nekron. Rating will change


"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked seeing Harry head to the door of Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione I have been thinking that the only way I can beat Voldemort is by getting the unbeatable wand from the tomb of Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry you know that it is not unbeatable nothing is." Hermione said begging.

"Hermione that is where you are wrong the only reason Dumbledore lost it was because he wanted to die. What can't you see about that?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Mate you have been telling Hermy she is wrong a lot lately I think you might be going dark." Ron said walking into the room.

"What did you say Ronald?" Harry asked as a wind slammed Ron into a wall that held the picture of Walburge Black.

"I just said you are going dark. Hermy I think we should leave. Harry has been corrupt by the magic in the house." Ron said but finding he could not move.

"I am not going dark. You are nothing but a blood traitor saying that. For that you will suffer." Harry growled out before moving his wrist and moving Ron to the ceiling twenty feet up and then moved him so he was hanging by his toes.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking in fear at Ron.

"Hermione he is trying to get you to betray me. I can't have you betray me." Harry said pleading with Hermione.

"Harry just go and do what you will. I will stay here and think about it." Hermione said with her voice on the edge of tears.

"Fine Hermione but I beg of you to remain here. But it is ultimately your choice." Harry said before walking out of the house and apparating away.

**Meanwhile in an alternate dimension.**

"This is strange. I have never felt one so close to being able to bring my brother under a mortal's command. I had his servant Thanatos make it so his tools of resurrection could never be regathered together by one person. It was bad enough when mortals of that world managed to yield his power in the past but for one to control my brother the entire dimension will fall." A White human being said to herself.

"So Sister you can sense I am almost ready to take your place. Why don't you just go and kill my soon to be servant and master like you have in the past. Send in your little Lanterns as you have to my servants in ages past." A Voice said from a coffin beside the woman.

"The bad thing Nekron is that he is destined to kill one who has become a nuisance to us both one man named Tom Marvolo Riddle." The woman said stiffly to the tomb.

"So the man is a plaything of fate. Why don't you just kill him as soon as he kills our annoyance?" Nekron asked.

"It is not that easy brother." The woman said before vanishing in a white flash.

"Yes I do know that Entity." Nekron said with a sad smile.

**At Hogwarts**

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Professor McGonagall asked seeing her former student at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore at about midnight.

"Professor I have finally found a way to defeat Voldemort for good. Please go and I will get it I just can't trust anyone to know what I am doing when I know Tom is a skilled Legilimens." Harry said and waited until McGonagall walked away before opening the tomb.

Looking into the tomb Harry noticed that there was the ring that killed Albus as well as the wand in his shriveled hand. While he knew that he should not touch the ring Harry felt a calling from it and decided he would take it.

"How will I remove the ring from the finger that is shriveled. Wait I'll remove the finger then slide the ring off using the wand and my cloak." Harry said smiling and started his plan.

As soon as the cloak, wand, and stone all touched a black flash erupted from the ring as they all combined into one black ring with a odd design on it.

"This is odd but cool." Harry said before slipping the ring onto his finger and closing the tomb.

**End of Chapter one.**

**Please Review**


End file.
